paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Twisted Paw
This is a collab between vixiedog and CatholicHavenese12 Summary Paint and Lilac are playing when Paint hurts her paw. With Paint having a broken paw Lilac has to help her get everything she needs get done. But it's a challenge with Lilac and Paint being so different. Can Lilac do it? Characters Lilac Paint Pups in the alley Story Chapter 1 Lilac was finally out of gym class, and she was happy about it. Squatting and doing yoga? Nah, her body was for basketball, and hanging out with one of her best friends, of course outside of her pack of them. Her best friend outside of the pack was a member of the PAW Patrol, Paint. She had to wait till school ended though. Scholol was a pain. She felt a tap on the shoulder, and turned around to see her boyfriend, "Hiya, Jenkins!" "Lilac, babe, you can't goof off in Sire Cunnigan's class," Jenkins sighed, "He's really in a bad mood, and he's assigning every pup he can to go to detention without a proper warning." "Okay, Jenkies," Lilac nuzzled her boyfriend, and ran off, "I'll be real careful." "Good," Jenkins replied, "I don't want that cute little face in detention." She blushed at Jenkins' charming statement, and started to run. She ran through the halls, eagerly getting to 5th period, Enrichment. Sadly Sire Cunnigan was the teacher for today, so he noticed Lilac running and handed her a paper, "Hey, enjoy detention." Suddenly from right behind them, they heard a raging dog, chasing after a tall mutt in the hallway, carrying what seemed to be Elle's bandana, "Butcher!" She was running dogs and toppled over Lilac and the teacher. Gray came back, and sat down proudly, she had finally got the bandana frim the bully dog, "I got it!" It hung from the side of her lip, and in annoyance, Sire Cunnigan growled, handing Gray a piece of paper, "I don't tolerate this behavoiur." Gray giggled and started to chase her tail, "Yay! I'm a BAAA-D girl. Now I'm gonna go take this back to its rightful owner." She scurried through the hall again. She spotted Elle and Posie, and barked, "Hey guys!" Elle waved her paws around, trying to feel for Gray, since she had nothing to help her hold back her bangs, "Where are you?" "Right in front of you." Gray said, tapping Elle, "Did ya feel me? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" "Gray, she can't see," Posie replied, "Not the same as can't hear." Gray blushed at her mistake, "Oh...." Elle felt around Gray, finally feeling the cloth of her bandana, "Heeeeeeeeee.......I hit the jackpot." She then felt a piece of paper in her mouth, accidentally giving herself a paper cut, "Yeee-ouch! What's that painful thing?" "I think it's a pink slip." Posie said, starting to read it, as Elle rapped her powder pink cloth around her head. She then snatched it from Posie and started to read it, "Do I needz to kill someone?" "Maybe Butcher...." Gray replied, "But I already did that." "Thank you so much, Gray!" Elle said, stroking her cloth bandana like it was her baby, "And I wouldn't mind kicking his butt again." "So you're going to dentention with me?" Gray's tail wagged in excitement. "Mhmmm." Elle nodded her head, then saw Butcher, "That dog's gonna die tonight." She licked a spoon on peanut butter, "DIEEE!!!! Mwahahaha ha!!!" She started to run, holding her spoon in the air as if she was gonna attack, "TONIGHT!!!!! I'll find your address, I'll watch you as you sleep." Butcher barked, "Oh... You're funny. You couldn't be cappable of anything if you even tried." Elle tackled Butcher and growled, "Really?" "Excuse me!" Ms. Woof came out from the classroom, "I will not take this, but I will take you to detention." She handed Elle a pink slip, "And I'm not even in a bad mood!" Sire Cunnigan barked, and barged in, handing Elle a pink slip, "Here's a little something else for ya." . ------------------ Lilac looked around, and noticed a lot of pups were locked in that room together. Elle, Gray, and Posie were passing notes, so of course, they weren't too bored. Lilac, on the other hand, was looking for an escape. She tapped her paws, until she noticed the window was open, "Boo-yah!" The pups around her shooshed her, making her blush lightly, "Sorry." Lilac smirked, obviously a thought rising in her head. She then ran out of her seat, and bolted out of the window, and looked to her side, seeing a cocker spaniel with spots splattered across her body, "Paint, you waited! Listen, I'm sorry I didn't come out, I had detention." Paint smiled. "It's okay, when you were in detention I went out and got some supplies for Lilybel" Lilac smiled. "Detention was awful! So race back to your pup house?" Paint smirked. "You're on" The two started to race, Lilac was in the lead, until she heard a wince from behind her, causing her to look back, and notice Paint had fell, and was struggling to get up. Lilac turned and ran back to Paint. "Are you okay Paint?" Paint looked up and smiled. "I'm fine, just tripped that's all" Paint winced as she pushed her self up and tried to take a step forward and fell back down. "And I am A-okay, don't worry about me" Lilac frowned. "I don't know, you look hurt to me" "Am not!" Paint said, trying to paw herself up. She finally gave up and sighed, "Okay, I'm hurt." Lilac lay down, offering Paint a ride on the back, "Get up here, please." She picked up her friend by the scruff and lay her on top of her back. She started to sprint to the pup-park, with Paint on her back. She finally arrived to Paint's pup house and lay her down, "Stay still! I'm getting you a doctor!" "It's not like I could go anywhere!" called Paint after the disappearing figure of Lilac. Lilac ran towards the lookout and sniffed the air. Where was the dalmation pup with doctor gear? He was part of the PAW Patrol, he would know how to help Paint. Finally she caught his scent and headed into the lookout where he was dancing with another pup. Music was playing so she would have to be loud. "Paint's hurt!" she yelled over the sound of the music. The dalmation froze and so did the pup next to him, "What?" "Just follow me!" Lilac barked, starting to sprint off, with Marshall and the other pup sprinting behind her. Lilac skidded to a stop in front of the willow branches that concealed Paint. Lilac parted the branches that hid Paint. Paint looked up at Lilac and wagged her tail. "About time you got back" Marshall came under there with paint, and got out bandages, "I'm gonna wrap you up really quick. I advise you to stay off of it." He wrapped Paint up, "Hey, you want me to stay under here with you for a while?" Paint smiled. "Thank you for the offer Marshall but I'm fine, and besides I'm sure Lilac would be willing to help me, right Lilac" Lilac eyes widened in fear but she nodded. "Of course!"